Overdone
Several redundant aspects of concepts have really been worn-out or just are undesirable on principle. Applications with these concepts will be examined very closely and will most likely be rejected unless there is truly excellent justification. Overdone character concepts entail those that have either been represented too heavily on the game or have been found not to work well within the theme of the game once on. If you search through the OC ranks, you may find some of these concepts on the MUSH. The overdone list is regularly refined and updated, and things overdone now might not have been overdone then. Sorry. These are separated into two categories: parts of concepts that can be approved with an above-average total concept and application (Rare), and then things that just won't get on the MUSH no way, no how (Reject). For ideas on unique things to do instead of using an overdone concept, check out the OC Ideas page. Rare Concepts These require above-average apps. Note! This does not mean they can't be applied for! * Non-Insecticon animal altmodes (especially dinosaurs). * Autobots with flight in any mode. * Non-Vehicle Junkion altmodes - Cycles are great. Cars/Trucks fine. Alternate vehicle ideas must fit the character concept. * Overly warmongering / kill-em-all-let-Primus-sort-em-out OC Autobots. Freedom fighters usually aren't kill freaks. * Overly wild, naive, youthful, "cute", and careless OC Autobots. Yes, the Autobots are the good guys, but they are still at war. * "Being evil is wrong!" OC Decepticons. You don't have to be evil to be a Decepticon. But you can't be against being evil if you want to last very long in the faction. * Extreme mental disorders and split personalities **Some mild mental disorders are fine as long as they're specific and don't make your character completely insane. They should be an aspect of the character, and handled decently, not the defining characteristic. Things like manias, phobias, and mild paranoia at most. No multiple/split personalities. * Hand-held/tiny altmodes/Handweapon altmodes - These need to actually have an actual purpose, rather than being a way of getting extra points to spend on stats, attacks, etc. * Computer hacking Characters. * Quintesson creation/modification/involvement in background. * Characters with multiple functions; For example, no Medic/Spy/Warriors all in one. If you are apping for multiple functions, make the coupled functions make sense together. * Ninjas in the Earth Defense Command * Characters with concepts that are designed to be excessively anti-social (living weapons, ultra-extreme loners, etc) * Characters with Scout who are not Scouts/Recon * Warriors who are excessively specialized in melee attacks (with high Strength) or ranged attacks (with high Firepower). *Tasteful homages to other genres that fit the theme. Rejected Concepts These will NOT be approved. Please don't put these in your OC apps. You won't get them. * Mythological creature altmodes (dragons, unicorns, griffins, chupacabras, etc.). * Characters with close relationships to dead FCs in the past, such as Wheeljack's best friend or Starscream's girlfriend. * Characters with backgrounds that heavily use multiple (E)FCs. Some mild use is fine, but don't overdo it. * Childlike/"cute" Transformer personalities. * Insane, psychotic, unreasonable character personalities. No multiple personality disorders, mood swings, delusions, or 'channeling'. * Excessively-depressed or angst-ridden characters. While it may be fun to play, most likely it isn't fun for everyone else to be around. * Anti-authority Autobots/EDC/Good Guys. These just give CoC a real headache. * A defection in the background. * Unaffiliated Transformer characters. * EDC members that are under 18 years old. * Anything relating to channeling any kind of "mystical" force or energy * Characters that are simply thinly veiled remakes of characters from other themes * OC Duocons *Unnerve/Fear effects based on non-combat actions such as but not limited to: Intimidation, "scary" appearance, quips * Characters with a very high Damage-type Protection and many Backfire Effect attacks of the same type. *Characters whose stats don't match their character concepts. For example, if you want to be a leader, have good LDR. You wanna be a computer expert, have good TECH.